Just Us Two
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: Kisshu had been requested to look after and babysit a frustrating unmanageable child. What he didn't expect however, was that it was a fifteen year old girl… for a whole WEEK, what's more! "You may have been hired to look after me, but that doesn't make me your slave..." Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, I can assure you that he's the best choice for your daughter" Pai sternly persuaded over the phone, hoping to encourage Ichigo's parents that his little group of 'babysitters' would do the perfect job in taking care of her.

There wasn't much time left, Ichigo's father constantly tapped the face of his watch as he and his wife waited around together near their front door.

At last, a teenaged boy with scruffy but smooth green hair and gorgeous amber eyes came strolling down the pathway towards the direction of the Momomiya's household.

Shintaro looked up from his watch once more before opening the door to the sound of a doorbell ringing loudly.

"Okay then, it's settled" Sakura finished the conversation over the phone, giving one last word of advice to this trustworthy-sounding Pai. "A whole week she'd be protected by your babysitter. Thank you for your service."

Just as Shintaro was opening the door to reveal a green haired boy waving shyly at them, Sakura could've sworn that her husband's eyes had popped out.

"Ichigo's babysitter is a BOY?!" he gasped, the shock overriding his soon-to-be-coming anger. His face had already turned purple from the fury.

And at the same time he had opened the door for the babysitter, a large six seater taxi came along and waited for the parents to get inside with their luggage.

"NONONONONO!" Shintaro growled as he chucked a small suitcase the size of a large handbag aggressively onto the floor, as if he didn't need it. "I can't go away on a cruise to Hawaii with my child staying all alone with this wannabe-_punk_ in _my_ house!" he then shouted.

Sakura pulled him over by the door and tried as much as she could to quieten him down from disturbing the entire neighbourhood. "Darling, you and I both know that we have no option to get picky about choosing preferable babysitters right now."

He glared at her with full anger, then gritted his teeth in front of the boy. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now!" she panicked and dragged him out of their cozy and beloved home, the beeping horn coming impatiently from the taxi proving her point.

He tried to swim his way back and scold the boy for what his daughter is worth and if he dared touched a single hair on her head, unlucky that he had almost reached the vehicle by the end of the pathway on the road. Sakura did a good job of forcing him into the car, slamming its shiny door shut before he could get out, and hurriedly walked back to the house where Kisshu still stood waiting.

"Why hello there, you must be Kisshu, am I correct…?" she greeted and politely offered a hand, which he took and shook hands with her.

He nodded with a perfect heart-winning smile, and bowed with respect before her. "Yes, I am Kisshu. And I believe you're Mrs. Momomiya?"

She nodded in response with hands occupied with bags and more bags. Mainly gift bags. "I honour that you have agreed to spend your time with my difficult daughter, and I hope she won't cause any problems with you around."

"No need to worry" Kisshu nonchalantly said as he casually placed his hands on hips and leaned against the doorframe. "I've gotten everything under control. You can count on me."

Sakura dearly smiled with pleasure, glad that she had made the right choice. She thought it through the night before, and figured that Ichigo would never listen to an adult. So why not a teenager around her same age…?

Problem was, she didn't think it was a male. Not until she had received a phonecall from Pai, who was supposedly the 'organiser of young babysitters in all of Tokyo' according to him, telling her that Kisshu was on his way.

And now that he was here, Sakura was definite that this was the perfect choice for her daughter. After all, he did seem like a negotiable and pleasant guy.

"I trust that you will overwatch every little thing she does, and make sure she gets up to no mischief" she commanded, but in an informal and friendly manner.

After handing him the keys, a huge sum of money to spend on necessary things over the week, and listing all the Do's and Dont's, Sakura left without a second to spare. There was less than an hour left before their flight would leave, and they hadn't even gotten to the airport yet.

"Goodbye, Kisshu-kun. Please take care and treat her well. And make sure to let us know if anything serious happens – but other than that, have fun" she quickly said and left the house to jog to the car in a flash, getting inside the vehicle and calming her husband down for the second time. Who knew how much anger he was feeling right now…

The moment the taxi had passed the house and drove along the road, disappearing completely out of sight, Kisshu spun around and skipped merrily inside the house.

Once inside, he bolt locked the front door and placed the house key in his pocket. He was now in charge and everything would go under _his_ control.

Kisshu rubbed his two palms together as if he had spotted a whole table full of food fit for king, and smirked devilishly that Ichigo – or whoever she is – was now all alone…

He had been told that she was probably studying in her room, reluctantly doing homework to keep herself dying from boredom. So that's where he went first…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo had never felt so bored in her entire life. It was a three week break from school, her parents were going away to a luxury cruise for couples only, and now she was all alone with nothing but her stupid homework and Masha to keep her company.

It was disappointing that her two best friends, Moe and Miwa, would be spending time with their families in a foreign country too; so Ichigo was all by herself. Lonely, bored, most likely unhappy, and frustrated too.

She heaved a long wistful sigh and fiddled with her favourite pink and red cherry-flavoured pen in her fingers, not knowing what to do. She figured her parents have already left the house as she heard the front door being shut, but was unaware of the creaking sounds of someone ascending the stairway.

_Why does the universe hate me so much?_, she inwardly moaned and felt like banging her forehead on the desk's hard surface a couple of times to punish herself. Her back was facing the door to her room, so Ichigo was completely oblivious of the fact that a random teenaged boy was standing in the hallway, his arms crossed with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the doorframe of her room.

He gazed at her with almost lustful eyes – almost. His pointy white canines flashed with a shine as he uncontrollably grinned at how 'lucky' she was to have him here. Kisshu stood with a casual look over his face and waited for that special moment when she'd realise that someone was there.

Ichigo grumbled at the emptiness she felt around the house. Holidays like this were _meant_ to be spent with your friends and family, not by yourself in a big empty house with no one there to talk to. She just about had enough of doing homework – what was the point of completing it all now anyway, when there were still three weeks left to enjoy? – and pushed her books aside.

She drummed her fingers on the table's fine wooden surface, leaning her head on one hand which was supported by her elbow on the desk. _Hmm, well… there's always something I could do like read a book or take a walk outside_, she thought and sighed again.

_Or I suppose I could just go downstairs and... watch TV…_, she decided and lazily turned herself around on the wheeled spinning chair, to then get up on her feet and trudge towards the door.

Only to find someone leaning against it and blocking her way.

"W-who are you?!" she screamed and jumped in surprise at the sight of a stranger she never saw or met before in her house. The hair on the back of her neck stood on its ends, goosebumps were forming all over her skin, and her legs shivered with fear. Even her teeth seemed to chatter against each other.

Kisshu lightly chuckled and smirked at how vulnerable she looked; how adorable it was when she slightly backed away, he should add too.

"Don't worry, sweetie" he cooed in a loving manner and took a step towards her, seeing how she backed away even further as he did. Unexpectedly he vanished in thin air, and Ichigo wasn't sure if what she had just saw was all but a dream.

Or more like nightmare, as the green haired boy reappeared in front of her with his body so close to hers, his abdomen was literally pressing against her torso.

She gasped as he quickly cupped her chin with his delicate thin fingers and stole a kiss from her lips without hesitation.

Ichigo felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach, butterflies flapping their wings crazily as time seemed to pass by so slowly. Her breath was held in as if she didn't know how to breathe anymore, and her muscles froze from shock.

_What's happening…?_, she thought, completely frightened, and felt like the air inside of her was sucked out as Kisshu ended the kiss by being the first to pull away. He still cupped her chin and began tracing a finger along her jawline and down her throat, licking his lips with the taste of strawberries in his mouth.

"I don't bite…" he finished off by whispering in her ear, sending chills down her spine as his warm breath felt ticklish and hot against her smooth skin.

Ichigo stared at him with large round eyes, fear evident in her glistening unmoving irises. It was all too much for her to handle: the smirk, the teleporting, the touching, the kiss…

The poor girl had no idea what the hell was going on, and just when she thought she'd die from a heart attack, her knees became weak and her legs gave themselves away.

The last thing she knew was that her body was collapsing to the floor with not a single ounce of oxygen left inside her.

Ichigo blacked out completely, and didn't even feel a pair of two strong arms catching her before she crashed to the ground.

It was all too much…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE **

**THANK YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigo…" the redhead heard her name being called from somewhere close to her body, as life slowly drained into her again.

Her head felt heavy, though it was lying on a soft cushiony surface, and she slowly moved it by an inch. The light around her was indeed very blinding, which caused her to open her eyes very uneasily.

As she began to feel energy return to her limbs, Ichigo wondered why she was lying down in her own bed. Looking around, she noticed that the curtains to her window was drawn and the only light source there was in the room was coming from a brightly lit night lamp on her bedside table.

The only movement she could do was to turn limply to one side; then she noticed something.

Or more like, someone.

"Oh, Ichigo. I'm so glad you're okay" a deep male voice rung in her ears, but as she lifted her dizzy head from her pillow, she realised there was no one there. Or so she thought...

Ichigo used her elbow to prop herself up till she was sitting on her bed, legs swinging outwards to the side. But before she could hop off the bed and find the reason why she felt so awkward to be waking up late into the evening, two broad hands gripped her shoulders, causing her to scream like she had just seen a ghost.

"You had me worried there..." that voice said again, only next to her ears this time.

Turning her head around to the side, she found her face barely inches away from an amber eyed boy who looked to be the same age as her. She squeaked as he gripped her shoulders tighter.

"W-who a-are you...?" she warily asked, biting her lower lip as he smirked quite devilishly. She didn't know what it was that might have attracted her to him right then, but it was something about his lips which captivated her so much.

Then she remembered: the kiss...

It was his way of greeting her, and though it was the most inappropriate way to introduce yourself to someone, he did it like it was nothing. As if he greeted other girls the same way before.

"The name's Kisshu" he simply said, and released his tight grip over her. His hands slid further down her arms and she shivered at his touch. It felt disgusting to her.

"And I don't know if your parents have told you this or not" he began in a lustful and eager manner. "But I'm supposed to be looking after you for an entire week until they come back from their cruise."

Ichigo didn't believe what she was hearing. How could this be true? Sure enough, she knew her parents were leaving their under-aged child all alone for seven days, but they should've at least informed her about getting someone to protect her whilst they were away!

Her mouth opened and closed several times like a fish's might have, no words escaped from her lips, even though there were thousands of questions swarming in her mind. "To put it more simply" he said as he noticed how the power of speech was failing her at the moment.

"I'm your babysitter."

The redhead inwardly gasped and wished that this was all just a dream. Noticing how her books and piles of homework were left how they were last, and that Kisshu was still holding her almost in his arms, she realised it wasn't.

"L-Liar" she embarrassingly snorted and turned her head to the side in a huff.

But since Kisshu was preventing her from getting off the bed, and that he was sitting on his knees behind her and slightly to the side, it was easy for him to shift to her other side; totally surprising her by stealing a quick peck on her lips once his face met hers again.

Ichigo mentally gagged at the horrible little sin he did and tried to shake him off, but of course failed, due to her weakness right now. She deeply wondered why, and more importantly _how_, all the energy she once had was stolen from her body like she had none in the first place.

Maybe the boy who stole two kisses in one day had something to do with it...

"Would I be lying when I have _these_...?", he sneakily asked and dangled a bunch of keys in front of her face.

_Our house keys!_

Ichigo reached her hand out to draw them away from him, but her reaction timing was far too slow to snatch them back; he prevented her from taking them away by keeping his arm as far as possible from herself.

"Hey, give those back!" she moaned and started to really hate this boy, whoever he said he was.

"Uh-uh-uh..." he sang and waved his forefinger at her face. "_I_ now have control over these. _I'm_ your babysitter, not the other way around~"

Ichigo couldn't believe what she had to go through; and it's all her parent's fault!

"Whatever" the red haired girl mourned, attempting to hide the sadness behind a straight and stern face.

She hastily shot up from her bed and stomped towards the door, trying to keep her cool as he casually followed after her. Ichigo stopped once she got to the bottom of the stairs, and spun around to see him standing around the top half of the stairs.

"Look, Kisshu" she found the confidence to point a surly finger at him, groaning through clenched teeth, while he crossed his arms and continued to listen. "You may have been hired to look after me, but that doesn't make me your slave."

And with that said, she spun around again and walked to wherever she felt like it. Nobody could mess with Momomiya Ichigo, and certainly not some random stranger she had never seen or met before.

Kisshu smirked as her crimson flowing hair flicked with every exaggerated step, taking note of her slim body and perfect legs.

_I have no idea why Pai wants me to over-watch her as much as I can_, he wondered as he followed her in pursuit, _but I sure do like her already..._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

Momomiya Ichigo was what you could consider as a rebel. Unmanageable, disobedient, and all round daring doing whatever she liked, she always had things her way.

Of course, she was always respectful and caring towards her parents, but at times when they'd leave her home alone with a babysitter without notice, that was all thrown out the window.

She angrily stomped into the kitchen and yanked open the door of the refrigerator with so much force it could have literally broken off its hinges. Grabbing herself an organic strawberry milkshake, she slammed it shut again and made her way to a counter-top where there were several glasses suited for the type of refreshment.

Ichigo ignored Kisshu, who walked in straight after her, completely as if he weren't even there.

"You _are_ going to share some with me, right?" he pondered with an attractive smile, slyly slithering closer and closer to her.

She immediately made a disgusted face while snatching the poured milkshake away more closer to her chest. Cutely shaking her head, she protested, "No! Go and buy your own!"

His grin dropped as she turned her back to him arrogantly, but soon returned as he slowly moved towards her with arms ready to snake around her waist. But to no avail, she was truly expecting it.

Before he could get the chance to embrace her from behind as if they've known each other for years, she spun around on her heels and did something totally horrendous.

It happened all too fast for Kisshu to even register what was happening. Just like a snooty bitch might have done, Ichigo splashed the strawberry flavoured liquid entirely over his head and face.

She evilly snickered at how the pink creamy contents dripped off his hair, nose, mouth and eyelashes; of course, drenching his new expensive clothing. He looked completely soaked, which he obviously was, and his eyes were still shut to prevent it going into his eyes.

Ichigo trailed her fingers over his smooth milky white cheek, mocking him even further by tasting a little of it off the tip of her finger; then shining a smile they both knew were fake.

"There. You have what you wanted" she sweetly said but with a creepy tone. "Happy now...?"

Kisshu had no expression on his face. Looking at him with dark brown eyes glistening with mischief, she couldn't tell if he was calm or angry. He didn't respond in either way; perhaps so shocked by her unexpected actions, that he had forgotten how to move.

_That shows him for taking advantage of me..._, she mentally laughed and turned her head with a huff as she casually waked out of the kitchen like she hadn't caused a mess at all.

_'I honour that you have agreed to spend time with my difficult daughter, and I hope she won't cause any problems with you around…'_

Sakura's words repeated again and again in Kisshu's head, and soon he realised what the troublemaker she really was. He regretted so much for not taking her advice considerately, for now it backfired on him.

He blinked several times and found it impossible to imagine what a beautiful innocent-looking girl was doing with the intentions and mind of a devil.

But in a way, that's what he began to admire about her: they both shared common interests alike in causing others trouble and taking risks. They were compatible with each other.

_I can't believe… she just did that…_, Kisshu thought, as he smeared some dripping milkshake from his forehead and cursed himself for falling in her very first trap.

Sure, he didn't like it when others caused him hardship and got up to no good; but when he was assigned 'babysitter' for the week and was told he had complete control over the Momomiya household while her parents were away, it made him boil with anger.

"JUST YOU WAIT ICHIGO!" he yelled from the kitchen, so loud it could probably be heard three streets away, and growled beneath his breath. "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

With hearing abilities better than humans, he could just about pick up the sounds of Ichigo giggling someplace far from the kitchen. What made him even angrier was how she nonchalantly shouted back and half sang from across the house, "WE'LL SEE!~"

Kisshu swore some very ill-mannered vulgar words, and clenched his fists so tight that his nails were almost digging into his skin. There was no changing his infuriated mood, and when he said that he'll get her to pay back, he truly meant it from his heart.

Meanwhile with Ichigo, who was occupied with watching TV as she wished to have earlier on, she snickered at how pathetic he looked when all wet and soaked.

In some ways, she moped with sadness about using up the last of her favourite milkshake but at the same time, guessed it was worth having him shocked liked that. At least it proved the redhead wasn't just an ordinary sweet girl.

She was a dangerously cunning sweet girl.

"If only Moe and Miwa were here to see this" she laughed a little and sighed at how much she was missing them already.

"Man, I should've taken a picture…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**THANK YOU**


	5. Chapter 5

Kisshu wasn't normally one to make someone's life seem like a living hell, but when they cross the boundaries and challenge him to a life-wrecking war like Ichigo just had, he'd try anything to get things even.

A couple of silent minutes had passed, save for the quiet murmurs coming from the TV in the living room, and he was still standing in a puddle of pink strawberry milkshake.

He was longing to taste her trademark flavour again like when he had first kissed her, but he wasn't _that_ desperate to have himself himself smothered in creamy strawberry liquid!

It was about time he'd move or else it'd turn all sticky as it starts to dry, so Kisshu slowly lifted a foot and stepped on a clean surface on the kitchen's tiles.

Then he remembered one of the very first rules which Sakura had quickly discussed over with him; and that was to make sure the house was kept clean and tidy. It didn't bother him so much that her parents would be coming home a week later, but it wasn't like Ichigo would clean up her mess, and neither would he.

So instead of going to the bathroom of their house and causing an even bigger mess up there, he decided that it was best if he teleported straight to his ship which he lived in with his brothers, Pai and Taruto.

Kisshu reappeared in his own room-attached bathroom and quickly turned on the taps to run a hot bath.

Pai, being the one with the strongest hearing out of the three, wondered where the sound of rushing water was coming from; even if he were on the other side of the ship.

_Hmm... it sounds like it's coming from Kisshu's room_, he thought and decided that's where he'd teleport to. But once he had gotten there, Kisshu was nowhere to be found.

Like an explorer in the wild, the purple haired alien slowly moved towards the bathroom where he thought was the source of the noise, walking carefully with caution step by step.

At last, and when he had reached the large door, Pai warily gripped the door's knob and prepared himself to burst it open and attack as if there were any intruders.

Kisshu gasped as he spun around, shocked to see his older brother there.

"Pai-san?" he nervously began, feeling the chillness entering the bathroom, making the top half of his body shiver from the cold. He was currently shirtless.

"What are you doing here...?"

The older alien crossed his arms with a displeased look on his face, making Kisshu wonder why he was so ashamed.

"I should ask _you_ the same thing" he glared at the younger who stared at him with an innocent face.

Before Kisshu could explain what he was doing here back on the ship, Pai exclaimed furiously, "Why aren't you at Ichigo's house?!"

The whole room fell silent, except for the taps which continued to run and fill up the bath tub, and an awkward moment had passed between the two. Time had strangely stopped, and all they could do was stare at each other, Pai's face still showing anger, whereas Kisshu's was completely blank.

"Answer me then!" Pai ordered, his once-crossed arms now placed on either side of his hips. He impatiently tapped a foot on the bathroom's tiled flooring, and wondered how long it would take him to respond.

"Ichigo. She..." Kisshu began in an uneasy tone, thinking how he could possibly explain the hilarious incident. He took in a deep breath, and continued, "Well... I, um... splashed a whole glass of milkshake as I... tripped up in the kitchen, by accident..."

The green haired alien couldn't believe it himself, but he lied.

Sure, he was an expert when it came to making up stories and didn't fear telling fibs to anyone, but he felt somewhat guilty lying to Pai. Maybe it was because his brother cared for him so much ever since he were very young.

He was standing up for a girl he barely knew!

Looking at Pai directly into his indigo eyes to prove his point as if it were the actual truth, Kisshu dearly hoped that it was believable enough.

Pai had a concerned expression on his face, but slowly nodded after a tense moment had passed.

"Okay..." he replied, his voice unsure whether to trust the trouble-maker or not. "Just don't do this again."

Kisshu turned his back to Pai and sighed in relief as his words were taken in as the truth. "By the way, you do know the actual reason why you're 'babysitting' her, right...?"

The young teenager turned the taps off as the warm water had filled the bathtub, but suddenly froze with those words.

"Yeah" he turned back around again and began unfastening the red bands which kept his side bangs bundled together neatly. "It's for studying human activity" Kisshu responded, yet wondered why it had to be this specific girl out of all the females on Earth. "You wanted to research their habitats and activity by observing them, but were too lazy to do it yourself."

All had gone quiet again, that's until Pai spoke up in a serious tone and rejected Kisshu from cleansing himself again. "No" he simply stated. "That's not the real reason why I had asked you to do this assigned task."

Before Kisshu could ask whatever it is that he meant, the purple haired alien continued, his words like a programmed robot. "I need you to get rid of that stumpy little human."

He stared at his brother with a face of no emotion, eyeing him with a questionable expression. It just didn't make sense; Pai was never one to kill, or even get others to the job for him, so why exterminate and destroy a living creature now...?

He opened his mouth to speak up and squeeze some valuable information out of him, but was interrupted by Pai, who finished, "I've given you an entire week. Make sure her death is slow... _painful_."

Kisshu's jaws dropped with shock after hearing this from Pai. _What does he mean?!_, he mentally asked himself, feeling his heart begin to thump rapidly against his chest, _why does he want me to KILL her?! _

The 'babysitter' bit his lips; tension, grief, sorrow and anger, overriding his emotions all at once. He remained frozen and utterly still where he stood, unable to comprehend what was just said.

"Oh, and Kisshu?" Pai caught slight of his attention before leaving the bathroom back to his lab, poking his head out the door with what looked like another thought in mind.

"Y-yes...?"

"After you have cleaned yourself and leave with some clothes and necessary things, you are prohibited to come back to the ship until the week is over. Until then, remain in your human disguise and complete the mission I have just assigned you to do. No coming back."

And with that, he left; leaving Kisshu all alone to wonder what on earth was going on.

It was only just that he started to grow feelings for the human, but after being ordered to take her life away against his own will, his heart was shattered into a million tiny pieces.

_What do I do now...?_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**THANK YOU**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M STILL STUCK IN THE WORLD OF EXAMS UNTIL FEBRUARY AND THE ONLY REASON THAT _THIS_ STORY IS BEING UPDATED MOST FREQUENTLY IS BECAUSE A LOT OF ITS CHAPTERS ARE WRITTEN IN ADVANCE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I CAN'T REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

* * *

Almost half an hour had passed, and Ichigo, though she didn't care at all, wondered where that annoying babysitter had gotten to. She guessed he was up to no good, probably preparing to attack her with his baby-soft pink lips again.

The usual tedious TV shows were still running and if she was to sit and watch these useless programs any longer, it would literally bore her to death.

So deciding that she had watched enough, though it was barely half an hour, she grabbed the remote control beside her on the couch, and switched the screen off.

The room fell silent.

_Where is… what's his name…?_, Ichigo tried remembering as she hopped off the sofa and walked around the coffee table with confusion taking over her thoughts. _Oh yeah, that's it. Where's 'Kisshu'…?_

It has been an awful long while since she had last seen his face, and imagining that everything that happened so far was all just a bad, very bad, dream, she shook the idea off that he even existed.

After assuring herself that Kisshu was only imaginary and that her mind was just playing tricks on her, Ichigo proceeded towards the exit of the living room to trudge her way up the stairs and flop onto her bed which would cause her body to sink in its cushiony soft depths.

Before leaving the living room, Ichigo looked over her shoulder making sure that nothing was suspicious and all was perfect as normal. What she didn't realise however, was that Kisshu was storming in her direction too, an angered look on his face.

She was too preoccupied with a list of things to do in her head, when all of a sudden a body collided with hers with a forceful impact, sending them both a falling backwards and landing on their behinds.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you little brat!" Kisshu retorted and rubbed his back, watching her rise to her feet and placing hands on hips with an irritated grimace.

With most of her smooth white thighs exposed, he couldn't help but drool at how perfect she was. From the top of her head to the tip of her toe, her body resembled to that of a models; to him it felt tempting to stretch his arms and caress her finely-shaped legs.

But a second later after imagining a few adultery-like thoughts, which was illegal in some cases, he shook his head to clear the dirty thoughts away and glared at her; getting up on his feet too as he stood face to face with her.

"Who are you calling brat, _punk_?!" she spat with full hatred, feeling offended as if he called her something much worst. Though she had hair as colourful, bright and vibrant as he did, that was the first thing that came to mind when she took a distasteful look at him.

Kisshu was most likely taken aback by those stinging ruthless words that sputtered out of her mouth, even though he had started the verbal argument himself, and stared at her with utter disbelief.

Not because she had so rudely called him a 'punk' due to his bright forest green hair, but because it was strangely said by her father earlier that day too…

Without even thinking, he grabbed for the first fluffy cushion he saw on a small side sofa and playfully stuffed it in her face, using it to push her backwards since he didn't really want to harm her physically.

Ichigo growled and snatched it away from his palms, getting herself a few more and chucking them aggressively at the babysitter's direction.

A cushion throwing, table flipping, book tossing, war had broken out between the two. And all because of the two very short, very pointless names they had called each other.

If there was an award for the most misbehaved trouble-making kids there were in the surrounding neighbourhood, it would have certainly be given to the two fighting-with-rage teens.

Many minutes have passed by and soon Kisshu was running out of breath, astonished how she carried on with so much strength. He guessed the power in her useless punches, kicks and slaps were naturally developed from anger – but soon he wondered how long it would take for her batteries to die.

She ruthlessly aimed to grab a handful of his beautifully-cut side bangs in an attempt to 'tear' it off his head, but stopped halfway when a thick heavy encyclopedia was thrown towards her slim body.

"Hey, that could've hit me!" she screamed and sent daggers with her eyes at how amused he was to see her in a fury state, that attractive smirk of his which caught her off guard.

"That was intended…" he mumbled quietly under his breath, noticing the exhausted state she was in and hoped it would be the reason to stop all this nonsense playing.

Ichigo's fists clenched and opened, clenched and opened; a wave of threatening techniques to use on him coming at mind. Her breathing was heavy and unstable; she wished the endless fighting would stop soon too but had the urge to finish him off for good.

The redhead growled as he placed both his palms on hips, seeming more like a strict father than an irresponsible babysitter.

"Right…" Kisshu abruptly switched from playful to serious within a few seconds, tsking while shaking his head with slight disappointment. "I don't really care what your mother or father would have said to this, but _you_ young lady, tidy this whole room exactly how it was."

Ichigo stared at him with utter disbelief. _Okay, first this clown wants my food, and now he wants me to clean this mess up?! _She narrowed her dark brown eyes, as his serious-mannered face turned back to a smirk. _So not fair!_

"NOW."

"I don't need to, this is my house you're forgetting!"

"Well, no. This your parents' house and they have the authority to make changes whenever they want as they wish" Kisshu said and crossed his arms, his voice holding a bit of pride. "But now, _I_ have all control and not to mention the keys, so technically, this is my house now. I am now in charge."

As he was informing the girl of the news she had missed that morning – that Sakura had put her ultimate trust in him to watch and supervise her every action – he didn't realise how she secretly took a couple steps back, aiming to reach for a lightweight yet expensive vase.

Kisshu continued blabbering each of her mother's rules, not that he would mention the things _he_ was prohibited from doing as it would most likely backfire on him, when he immediately stopped talking once seeing the rare collectable cradled carelessly in her hands.

He stared at her with unsureness, a cross between worry and uncertainty; and judging by her grim evil-seeming expression, he knew exactly what sort of plans were in her mind.

Kisshu automatically raised his hands until they were stretched out before him, shaking his palms and head whilst panicking, "No no no!"

As she prepared to raise it higher than her head and throw it at him as if she were fighting off an armed robber, he hurried in front of her and stopped her from smashing the vase by gripping both of its sides himself.

"Your parents would _kill_ me if anything's broken or misplaced!" he gripped the opposite edges and snatched the valuable item away from her, recalling Sakura's Do's-and-Dont's.

Smashing a vase is obviously Dont's.

"That was intended…" Ichigo mimicked sweetly yet with a venom-like tone. Her breathing was much more stable and even now than it was before, her eyes sending daggers to him exactly as he did to her.

"Enough is enough" Kisshu said as he placed the vase back where it originally belonged. "Forget about tidying this mess; just go upstairs and straight to bed."

Ichigo angrily crossed her arms and spun around till her back was facing him. _It's not even ten yet, and he's already telling me to go to sleep! _

"Firstly, nobody tells me what to do" she confidently argued, nose held high like she was a stuck-up rich girl. "Secondly, I'm not a baby!"

Kisshu didn't listen to a single word she said; just gripped her wrist, forcefully spun her around with eyes glaring into hers, and began yanking her out of the living room.

They weren't even halfway up the stairs, when Ichigo snatched her arm back and caused him to look over his shoulder; wondering what was wrong now.

"I don't think you've remembered" she snarled with disgust and stomped higher up the stairs, shoving his body rudely as she did. "But you're just my babysitter."

Kisshu blinked as his hands were still raised in the air, as if he were still gripping her wrist. He stood without moving a muscle as she strutted to her bedroom, a distasteful look on her face.

"Not my master..."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**THANK YOU**


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo, careless of what others thought of her snooty infamous behaviour, stormed up along the stairs leaving Kisshu behind; slamming the door of her bedroom shut and flopped onto the bed as if obeying his order to go to sleep right then was important.

Her body sunk into the bed's soft cushiony depths, limbs relaxing one after the other, exhausted from fighting with the teenaged babysitter.

Mind tranquillised by the soft humming which randomly escaped from her lips, Ichigo sighed into her pillow, burying her face in it like it was shameful to show it to anyone.

_Why?_, the question randomly popped up in her head as she turned over to stare blankly at the ceiling. _Why did Mum and Dad have to get a babysitter? Why...? Why must it be a boy? Why couldn't be an older woman?_

She grumbled at the thought of being alone with him for an entire week. _Why does it have to be Kisshu? ...WHY?!_

There wasn't anyone but her common sense and logic which could answer those questions, and having the energy she once had all used up within a useless playful fight, even her mind couldn't work things out properly.

She was already dressed in comfy night clothes so having to get up and change into some pyjamas wasn't a worry. All except brushing her teeth and washing her face, which felt too sore and tiring to do.

Knowing there was no choice but to clean herself a bit before falling asleep, Ichigo lazily rose from her bed and sighed as she tiptoed to her bedroom door again.

It was likely that Kisshu had probably settled into the guest room of the house, so she used this perfect chance to creep into the bathroom like a burglar, slowly closing its door before checking to lock it.

"I bet I look awful..." she grumbled, turning around to stare at her messy reflection in the mirror.

Half of the hair that was tied into two side pigtails were fraying outside its ribbons, and her clothes were wrinkled all over. Ichigo had never thought she looked that bad; that's until she inspected herself in the bathroom's long shiny mirror.

Sighing once more and deciding that she spent enough time observing the clutter she was in, Ichigo took a step towards the sink and grabbed for her toothbrush, squeezing an unnoticed amount of toothpaste on its bristles before shoving the stick in her mouth.

It didn't take her long to brush her teeth till it was shining white and perfectly clean, and splash some lukewarm water on her face. The redhead untied the crimson ribbons which held her hair in two cute pigtails and combed it out with her fingers since most her hair supplies were in her bedroom.

Ichigo checked herself in the mirror one more time before unlocking the bathroom door again, making sure to shut the door as quietly as possible to avoid it being heard by the babysitter.

"Mind if I sleep with you tonight...?" a green haired sixteen year old whispered as she accidently bumped into him on her way out, a smirk slyly creeping to his face.

She didn't even bother wasting her breath over a useless no-doubt-suspicious boy, simply pushing past him and walked towards her bedroom.

Before stepping inside with body and mind fresh to go to sleep, Ichigo looked over her shoulder and narrowed her chocolaty brown eyes with disgust. "In your dreams" she simply muttered and entered her bedroom without looking at his reaction once.

Ichigo shut the door of her room and pressed her back against it, closing her eyes and wishing that the night will go well. No threatening, no forced actions, and certainly no bed sharing.

She lazily sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the pile of homework which she had plenty of time to do, and fell back into the pillows, pulling the covers over her head.

The room was silent, dead and empty, all but herself. "How dare he thinks I'd let him sleep with me, let alone even allow him in my room?!" she whispered angrily, face feeling hot from the covers still over her head.

Though there was no reason to fear him, Ichigo remained under the blankets as if it would protect her from all evil spirits and people. Including Kisshu.

Just when she thought she was all alone, a warm thin arm snaked around her tiny waist, quickly locking it into a position which was almost impossible to escape out of. "Fairy tales or ghost stories. Which do you prefer?" a sneaky voice breathed close to her neck, locks of her hair being played and stroked with before she could even tell what was going on.

Ichigo shrieked at the top of her lungs, body shaking uncontrollably, desperately struggling to be let loose. A hand clapped over her mouth which muffled her cries down.

"There's no need to freak out, Snowflake" Kisshu murmured next to her ear as he slowly released the grip over her mouth, odd to find her deadly silent once he let go. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

He heard small whimpers escape from her gorgeous soft lips; perhaps she was too frightened to talk with her body under the same covers as his.

It took Ichigo a while to calm down, though it didn't help that he gently caressed her thighs and slightly buried his face in her neck, and her body slowly stopped shivering as a few minutes passed by.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whimpered so quietly it almost went unheard. Her body flinched as he started petting her hair like a cat, his torso still pressed against her back. "Why are you here?"

The last question caught him off guard, and Ichigo felt his skin turning cold, his hand abruptly stopping from grooming her like a kitten. It was as if it had caused him to recall something. Something not good.

It was less than an hour ago when he teleported into the alien's ship and talked with Pai, yet that little line his brother mentioned affected the boy so much that it left him speechless.

'_Make sure her death is slow… painful…_'

Kisshu gulped as those orders swarmed around in his mind like honey bees chasing after a bear. _I'm… I'm here…_, he mentally frowned and saddened from his half lustful emotions within a second. _I'm here to…_

"I'm here to protect you, Ichigo" Kisshu whispered, believing that it was the true reason he was there. He slowly began detaching himself from Ichigo, who turned around and confusedly wondered how, and why, his mood suddenly changed.

She calmly watched him how he crept off the bed without making a sound, walking towards the door – not once looking back to see her. The redhead had a feeling that her queries had triggered a painful thought in his memory, but would never guess what it was now since he was already halfway out the door.

Before he left her to sleep alone, as she dearly wished to in the first place, Kisshu stopped walking and stayed utterly still for a moment or two. His lips parted to say one last thing before heading to bed himself.

"I will take care of you…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**THANK YOU**


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo stirred in bed as a stream of sunlight seeped in through the windows, lighting and warming up her whole room.

Some strands of her bright crimson hair was trapped inside her mouth, which she unconsciously removed as she shuffled her bangs aside to blink a couple of times. Staring at the ceiling with no feelings yet to feel, Ichigo simply rolled out of bed and sat up as straight as she could.

_Better wake up the rest of the house..._, she tiredly thought, not that she was much of a morning person herself, and completely forgot that her parents weren't at home. For a week.

As she brushed her fine smooth hair and tied them into two cute pigtails, of course brushing her teeth and taking a quick five-minute shower, Ichigo looked out of her bedroom window and stretched her muscles to keep herself feeling alive.

The redhead skipped down the staircase and in the direction of the kitchen, passing the large living room which had its door left wide and open.

She poked her head inside as if there was something strange going on, noticing how it all looked... very clean. _Much_ more clean than how she was used to seeing it.

Shaking her head like someone in the house had cleaned it up was just a silly dream, she continued walking down the hallway until she eventually reached the kitchen.

The moment she stepped in, her body froze.

Right before her stood a tall lean figure with milky-white spotless skin, soft forest green hair, eyes as twinkling as gold, and a smirk which she grew to know too well.

_Kisshu?!_, her mind jumped in shock, eyes widening with confusion. _Wait. How do I even know his name...?_

Without a second thought, Ichigo slowly began to take a few steps into the kitchen, observing the place around her.

A couple of steps more and she would've landed her foot in a wide pool of pink strawberry milkshake. But staring down at her feet which were covered by adorable fluffy bunny slippers, there was no spill on the floor.

Ichigo deeply wondered what on earth was going on, that's until she stared back at Kisshu again and gulped seeing an attractive grin on his handsome face.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked with a little concern in his tone, thinking back to the time he left her room in a rush.

'_I will protect you, Ichigo..._'

His last words of that night repeated in both their heads; Ichigo blushing at the little moment she shared with him under the blankets. Wiping that embarrassing memory away, she turned her back to face him as she placed two slices of bread in the toaster, doing other teeny things here and there to prepare her breakfast.

"Mhmm" she mumbled with a slight nod, not that Kisshu would've seen it since he had already headed out the door.

Once her breakfast was made and ready to eat and devour, Ichigo sat down on her favourite chair at the table, munching and swallowing down the entire plate to fulfil her stomach until it was content.

It wasn't a while later when he came back with her jacket, which was normally hung up along with the rest of the coats and things in the hallway near the front door, and tossed it towards the girl.

The light blue denim jacket landed on her head and covered her sight completely. Ichigo snatched the clothing from her face and shot a glare at him for stunning her like that.

She didn't talk nor make a peep, and Kisshu knew it was his cue to tell her what he was thinking of.

"Come on Ichigo, the weather's really nice to spend the day out with each other" he explained, smirking at all the enjoyable plans he had outlined in his head the night before. "Put on your jacket and I'll wait for you near the door."

Before she even had a chance to have her say in this or reject his sweet offer, Kisshu was already putting his own jacket on, hands placed on hips as he waited for her to follow.

Ichigo sighed and stared at her empty plate while he patiently tapped his foot on the tiled floor, lazily standing up on her own two feet to spin around and look at him with a face of no emotion.

"Who says I have to go?" she challenged and crossed her arms, noticing how his smile slightly dropped as she said that. "Besides, I have _waaaaay_ too much homewo–"

The brown eyed girl was interrupted by the babysitter when he cut her off with a tiny yet heart-winning peck on the cheek. He gently removed the denim jacket from her hands and carefully – scratch that, _forced_ – her arms into the three-quarter length sleeves, adjusting the collar before ruffling her hair.

The moment he had given her that cute morning kiss on the cheek, Ichigo found herself to be frozen while her heart inside started to beat faster than normal.

Her face slightly reddened as he smirked at her once more, seeing how he observed every part of her body from head to toe. It wasn't like she was wearing anything special, but just a pleated grey skirt and a plain cream blouse seemed to please his gorgeous eyes anyway.

Before she knew it, Kisshu had grabbed her thin wrist and pulled her away from the kitchen, along the hallways where they quietly put their shoes on, and out the front door into the sunny bright world.

Ichigo pressed her lips as she silently stood at the end of the pathway to her home, watching him lock the main door with _their_ house keys and calmly breathed in the fresh morning air.

It didn't take him more than a few seconds to make sure the house was properly locked before he jogged along the pathway, standing beside Ichigo who didn't show any emotion at all.

"Why the long face?" he chuckled and decided it was about time they started walking, entwining his fingers with hers as he lead her down the street. "Aren't you delighted to take a walk in warm weather like this...?"

Ichigo didn't answer and just continued to stroll beside him. Many thoughts were swirling around in her head, that she didn't even realise how her fingers were mixed gently with his.

After a few silent minutes had passed in between them and he never got a response from her at all, Kisshu purposefully cleared his throat in order to gain her attention. It had successfully worked when not a second later, did she snap out of her dazed trance and finally realise they were outside the house.

"Oh... um, sorry... I didn't hear you..." Ichigo nervously spoke, her voice so low it could be considered as a whisper.

Kisshu whole-heartedly smiled and squeezed their fingers lightly, looking up ahead to see that they've arrived close to a large grassy park with hundreds of acres of forest. "As I was saying", he carried on as if he hadn't asked her once before, "aren't you glad to spend the whole morning outside in the fresh breezy air rather than staying inside all day?"

The redhead unconsciously rubbed the area on her cheek where he had given her a soft sweet kiss earlier, unaware at the fact that their fingers were still entwined together.

"I... I don't, really know..." she quietly said and shyly looked down at her moving feet, taking note of how they walked through one of the very many park entrances and began strolling along a narrow dirt path together.

The two teenagers, quiet throughout most of their journey through a miniature forest with numerous tall spikey trees, finally came upon the beginning of a gigantic lively funfair filled with endless fortune and amusement.

Ichigo's eyes sparkled and widened with enchantment, slowly detaching her hand from his to turn around and eye him with curiosity.

"I-Is this even for r-real...?" she astonishingly asked, her heart pulsing with hope, then adorably squeaked. "Have you really brought me here all the way to go to a _funfair?!_"

Kisshu slyly licked his lips at how angelic she looked as she slightly bounced on her the tip of her toes, hoping to get the right answer from him.

_Please say he did! Please say he did!_

"You bet!" he shined with joy, seeing a smile on her face for the very first time. Kisshu had to admit, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his entire life. "Let's go!"

The green haired alien who swore to remain in human form for as long as possible without anyone knowing, clasped her arm, much higher than her wrist this time; and together they sprinted through the remaining grassland with full-on excitement.

_If only Kisshu told me where we're going beforehand, or else I would've left the house much earlier!_, she inwardly squealed with delight, letting him drag her away to the start of a very colourful adventure.

Would Ichigo despise the babysitter now…?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**THANK YOU**


	9. Chapter 9

Another game, another prize. Kisshu and Ichigo had been constantly winning almost every single stall they've played, and this time it was throwing hoops into a short pole.

It seemed to be one of the most challenging games anyone in the fair had thought, primarily because the stall was decorated with lined mirrors and illusionary patterns which looked confusing to the eye, making it impossible by some to get the hoop into the targets.

Standing from all different angles, Ichigo noticed how the pole looked to be bent at certain different views and understood what the previous players meant.

"You'll never make it into the target!" an old wrinkly man squawked behind her in the line, making the redhead spin around to glare at him with suspicion. The man pushed his thin framed glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, giving back the same mean expression.

"Oh. Yes. I. _Will_" Ichigo exclaimed whole-heartedly and pronounced every word with emphasis, crossing her arms with three metallic hoops held tightly in her palms.

She gave him a confident smirk and spun around on her heels, the tips of her twin pigtails flicking slightly in the air as she did. "Just watch me."

Ichigo's eyes turned into cat-slit hues, examining every corner, alignment and angle. There were only three shots she could aim for; only one was required for a prize.

But the red haired girl was determined to get all three, not to prove some random old man that she had the willpower in her, but because she had spotted a cute black kitten with glittering pink eyes placed high above on a shelf along with other lovable prizes.

Meanwhile with Kisshu, who had stepped out of the long cue to watch the girl from afar, he bought two delicious flavoured ice cream for both of them. Strawberry for Ichigo, vanilla and chocolate for himself.

He paid the seller however much it cost using some of the spending money Sakura had given him the day before, waiting for her to come back from the stall so that they could enjoy their ice creams together.

Looking up at the beautiful shady sky, he sighed as the sun was beginning to set already, though vibrant streaks of red and orange covered the entire sky making it ever-so relaxing to gaze at.

The two teenagers had been spending good quality time together for the whole day, but soon it would be time to go home…

Kisshu eyed the old man behind Ichigo who slumped his shoulders as she miraculously won all three shots and clapped her hands excitedly, immediately pointing at the stuffed plushie she desired to have. He smirked at how she bickered at the person up next, a face of pride, claiming that she had proved her point.

Once Ichigo left the stall area, she began searching and eyeing the entire funfair around her, squinting her eyes to then find Kisshu sitting casually at one bench.

She unconsciously smiled at him, waving cheerfully from a distance whilst having the toy kitten clutched under her arm.

He returned the cheerful smile and stood up on his feet as she was nearing closer, looking over his shoulder to stare at all the adorable prizes they've – more like _she – _won so far which practically took up the whole bench.

_That girl is so determined in everything no matter what she does..._, he astonishingly thought. _I guess that's why I find her interesting… _

"I see you outsmarted that old human back there" Kisshu chuckled, ruffling her hair a little whilst eyeing yet another prize cradled in her arms.

There was no telling how many times she ignored people's judgement and proved herself to be right; then he shook his head, realising he had used the term 'human' as if he wasn't one himself...

Quickly changing the subject to avoid having been questioned, he offered her the bought ice cream, which she happily accepted and began eating after thanking him for it. Kisshu licked his lips and wondered what he should say.

"Um... so..." Kisshu uneasily began. "You have so many plushies now. Ever thought of giving that one a name...?" he pointed at what seemed like her favourite prize. The furry black kitten with sparkling pink hues.

Ichigo lightly scratched the side of her head and shut her eyes to create the perfect name for it. "Hmm... I was thinking, maybe I should call it..."

"Koneko-chan" she turned her head to confusedly stare at him as he said that so simply.

_What is this boy talking about…?_

The brown eyed girl shyly shuffled her feet and squeezed the kitten a little closer to her chest. "That... um, well that wasn't what I... sort of had in mind–"

Kisshu stretched his arm out and rested it around her shoulders, carrying as many fluffy prizes as they could with them, and gleefully corrected, "No, not the toy."

"I meant _you_!" he chuckled and paused his movements to look down at her, smirking at her befuddled expression. The alien shook his head after gently pinching both of her soft milky white cheeks, feeling the desperation to kiss her on the lips.

"Koneko-chan" Kisshu quietly repeated. "If you don't mind, I'd like to call you by 'Koneko-chan'..."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE **

**THANK YOU**


	10. Chapter 10

Sky as dark as shadow, stars twinkling as bright as the city lights far down below, Ichigo longingly stared at the ground as she was raised higher and higher into the air, about 200ft above the ground.

She unknowingly held her breath and grabbed for the collar of Kisshu's shirt, slightly twisting the light material as her lips were prone to bleeding anytime soon.

With her teeth forcibly digging into her soft pink lips and legs slightly shivering from the fear of heights, the redhead was so sure the humongous Ferris wheel's capsule they were standing in, would break off its hinges and collapse from its durable structure anytime soon.

Kisshu noticed her uneasiness and sighed as he gazed at the glorious live city of Tokyo far below. The capsule they stood inside together was constructed like oblong glass pods attached evenly around a large girding wheel which moved at a redicilously slow speed. The Ferris Wheel, heart of the funfair that only provided service during night, resembled a similar replica of the Singapore Flyer or London Eye.

Indeed, it felt magnificent to be inside it; but realising the hidden fear in her eyes however, Kisshu had a strong feeling that buying the tickets in the first place, wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Koneko-chan?" he gently tapped her on the shoulder and frowned at her worried facial expression with concern. He was glad to see that she controlled her fear – even if it meant grabbing onto him for dear life – instead of whimpering how scared she was. "Are you sure you're okay?"

All she managed to do was fiercely nod and grip onto him even tighter, looking out of the glass walls and inwardly shrieking whenever the ride suddenly stopped or did something funny like wobbling until it was still enough to move on.

"I'm okay. I'm doing fine" she quickly claimed with certainty, hoping that was how she truly felt instead of just saying it. Ichigo avoided staring directly in his eyes, afraid that she might lose herself in them. "I'm not a baby…"

It wasn't a moment after she said that, when the ferris wheel abruptly stopped at a halt, the glass capsule swinging from side to side at the sudden action. She frightendly squealed and without even thinking, hid her face in his chest.

Kisshu unexpected her to do that; to clutch two sides of his black shirt and fearfully bury her face into his chest. He stood completely frozen for a minute, holding onto the silver metal railings which outlined the whole pod until the rocking was over, and wondered why she feared heights so much.

"Ichigo…" he soothed and stroked her cherry red hair, embracing her with his warm strong arms. She inhaled his captivating luscious scent, memorising the smell into her long-term memory. "If you told me you were that scared to go on this ride, I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place!"

The redhead felt so cozy and bliss to be lovingly embraced by the young babysitter, silently sniffing a few times before lifting her head to gaze into his shimmering golden eyes.

"It's not that I'm scared…" she unsuccessfully lied, failing to hide the fear shown in her dark brown eyes.

But Kisshu wasn't that easy to fool. He sighed and released the hug, placing two firm palms on her fragile shoulders. "You don't have to be embarrassed Koneko-chan" the green haired boy soothed, gently squeezing her shoulders and pulling her closer to his body. "We're all afraid of something."

His comforting words calmed the girl down just enough to stop shivering. Ichigo didn't know what caused her to shuffle closer to him, but it was something about his sweet actions which attracted her body to his again.

He fell silent as she slightly wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his luring scent, not knowing if she meant it from heart or if it was just to make herself feel somewhat safe in this wobbly unstable ride.

But either way, that didn't matter to him at all. Kisshu was her babysitter for the week: her provider, carer, protector, and friend. Even if it just meant that Ichigo was clinging onto him to abate from the fear, he would respect that dearly and ensure that she felt safe around him.

"Koneko-chan, this will all be over soon…" he whispered into her hair, shutting his eyes to enjoy the peaceful moment together. "I promise we'll make it down safe and sound."

The only response he had gotten from Ichigo was how she snuggled him fairly close, hiding her face from the world. It was adorable, just standing like that; but Kisshu knew it wouldn't last for very long.

Taking Sakura's warnings and advice into account, he was pretty sure that she would start hating his presence again any time soon.

The two felt each other's body heat radiating and warming themselves up. But her strange question after a while of silence had caused his skin to become cold.

"Kisshu… You know you said how we're all afraid of something…?" the redhead slowly began, wary to understand his feelings if she had accidentally strung a painful chord in his heart. "Well, is there anything… _you're_ afraid of…?"

No answer.

It had occurred to Ichigo that maybe she shouldn't have asked that in the first place, for she surely didn't want to upset anyone's emotions, despite being a ruthless challenging girl herself.

"Never mind..." she mumbled, feeling stupidity had forced her to speak of pointless things.

"No, it's fine" Kisshu spoke up after a while, taking a quick glance at the ground below which they were slowly reaching second by second, feeling her do the same too. "I don't mind."

Ichigo straightened up, eyes once again locking into his, feet unconsciously shuffling from the nervousness. She watched how he sighed and hoped that his secret wasn't too nerve-wracking or embarrassing to tell at all; knowing some things are meant to be kept as a secret.

"Koneko-chan, swear you'll never tell this to anyone–"

"I won't tell a _soul_" she accidentally interrupted, apologisingly covering her mouth with the dainty tips of her fingers soon after. Forcing a hopeless smile, she inwardly kicked herself for acting so moronic in front of him… again.

Ichigo noticed how his lips barely moved and knew he had said something, but was too dazed out from his captivating golden eyes again to even listen. 'I'm scared to loose you…' the redhead just about managed to lipread, unsure if she had heard him right.

She shook her head coming into realisation that he was no longer talking anymore, snapping out of her trance when he oddly pushed himself away from her, his face turned to one side from embarrassment.

_No… that can't be. _

_I bet he's just lying. _

_We've only known each other for one day, so how is it that he's afraid to loose me…?_

Ichigo sensed how he felt uncomfortable at the moment, and unknowingly placed a warm tender palm on one of his cold cheeks. He was a strong boy, brave. She knew he could do it; confront his fears like she did hers as they slowly came to the end of the ride.

So what was the one way to accomplish that…? Sticking with him, of course..

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**THANK YOU**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going to warn you now, but this chappie is ridiculously rushed so I hope you don't mind. Also, it's pretty short, so please, just please, don't say it's short if you review since I'm already aware that it is. **

* * *

A gust of chilly night wind drove through Ichigo and Kisshu's hair, circling around them like a hyper tornado as they stepped off the plane of the capsule together, his hand gently holding hers. Walking down the steps before her, he charmingly lead her out of the ginormous ferris wheel.

"I am _so_ sorry, Ichigo" Kisshu sincerely apologised deep down from the bottom of his heart and lightly squeezed her palm with two of his own. "I shouldn't have forced you into this, not when you're afraid of heights..."

Ichigo stared at him confusedly for half a minute, wondering why he had to apologise for _her_ own fear. She slowly took her hand away from his, leaving his warmth to suddenly feel a chill down her spine, and sighed as she looked down at her feet.

"Please, please forgive me" his sweet endearing tone caused her to look up, gazing at something far in the distance behind his head instead of his eyes directly. "I never meant to—"

Kisshu was suddenly cut off when Ichigo clutched tightly onto his arm, noticing how her eyes held suspicion or untrustworthiness. So following that gaze behind him, his eyes eventually fell onto something slowly moving towards their direction.

"You're forgiven" she simply answered, voice losing interest in him, sounding like she just wanted to get it done and over with. Kisshu worriedly stared at the redhead as her fastened grip on his arm began to release its tightness. She looked confused, not knowing was what going on as much as he didn't either.

"Koneko-chan…?" he whispered, feeling her body slowly leaving the 'friend zone' they were once in. Kisshu stood still and motionless for a while as she started walking towards the moving figure, oblivious that she was beginning to run to it.

He stared at his open hand which now felt cold without hers, wondering what was happening. "Aoyama-kun!" a screech caught his alarm, making him spin around and squint his eyes, horrified that she was sprinting to… a boy. A boy who's name sounded quite familiar, though he didn't know where from.

His eyes expanded in shock as she leaped into that person's outstretched arms, turning into cat-like dangerous slits when she hugged onto him oh-so very lovingly.

Without even realising, Kisshu stomped rigorously towards this 'Aoyama' with hands clenching into two tight fists, eyes glaring at the male who dared touched her like he owned the girl. It wasn't too long before he had caught up to the two, noticing the loving daze she had in her eyes as she stared up at him.

All the more to get furious.

Kisshu gripped a handful of the back of her denim jacket by the neck, aggressively yanking her fragile body back. She reluctantly departed from Masaya, trying to fight back and stop the babysitter from forcing her away from her school crush.

"Ichigo! What do you think you're doing?!" Kisshu bitterly questioned, snatching the redhead and pulling her all to himself. He inwardly frowned when she desperately tried to escape from his inevitable grasp. _You're mine! Mine only! _

"Ugh, who are _you_?!" Aoyama placed his hands on his hips and asked with nasty snarl in his tone, giving Kisshu dirty grimaces, which the green haired alien obviously returned in despise. "And get your hands off of MY Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock as he said that. All she did was call his name and run into a hug. She didn't expect to be _his_ now!

Kisshu clenched his teeth in pure hatred, hissing at the boy while he wrapped his arms tightly around the girl against her own will. "A-Aoyama-kun!" she shrieked with hopeless glistening eyes, feeling she was being yanked away by her babysitter again.

He pulled her away as harshly as one could bare, huffing with so much anger that a building could've even fallen down if he barely poked a finger at it. "Help me!" she yelped, making Kisshu jog even faster to further avoid Masaya.

Legs pelting at an aching full speed with no choice but to follow, Ichigo's hasty breathing became more uneven and unstable by the second. A wave of thoughts, worries, and questions, swarmed around in her head; adding nothing but aches and pain from having to reluctantly run.

"K-Kisshu!" she screamed over the noise of two cars luckily swivelling out of the way, her face so shocked her lips couldn't move. "Please! Please stop!"

Ignoring her crying pleas, he carried on dragging her away against her own will as if he hadn't heard a word, and once they've half-safely crossed the road over to the other side, Kisshu yanked her around to glare at the girl. His face was definitely not a happy one.

Kisshu loosened the grip he held on her thin fragile wrist and let her take a few moments to catch her breath. Watching her unsteadily breathe and crouch down to touch her knees, he didn't realise how aggressive he'd been to her; how he didn't treat her as a babysitter himself.

"Why…?" she managed to say in between a few short breaths. "What was the point in running?! Why did you take me away from Aoyama-ku—_mmmph_!"

Her yelling was muffled down when soft pink lips met hers.

Time seemed to pass by so slow again… in fact, everything moving around her had stopped. Eyes still wide and open in shock, she confusedly stared at the teenager who had his eyes shut to enjoy the blissfulness, completely stunned.

Kisshu broke off the kiss just a second before she could've run out of air, and cupped her face with both his hands immediately after that.

Silence – of course, apart from the sounds of the city at night – had stood like a brick wall in between them. Neither of the two moved a muscle.

His hands slid down her neck and shoulders, and before she knew it, Kisshu was hugging her in a loving embrace, one arm behind her neck and the other above her waist around the back.

Ichigo felt a chill down her spine as he placed a quick peck on the bridge of her neck, shivering from the freezing cold temperature of the night.

"Back in the ride when I said I was afraid to loose you" he whispered close to her ears and felt her physique warming up with heat, perhaps blushing hardly from the close contact.

"I really meant it…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**THANK YOU**


	12. Chapter 12

Face as soft as a baby's skin, complexion smooth like butter, Kisshu couldn't resist but poke the tip of his finger at Ichigo's plump cheeks; turning her head a little to the side to properly get a glance at her sleeping face.

"Koneko-chan…" he whispered coolly in her ears, leaning over her body with his knees on the ground beside her bed, then cheerfully sang in an eerie yet sweet way, "wake up~!"

Watching how she lazily stirred around and adorably rubbed her cheeks on her polka-dot pink and white cushion, Kisshu sighed at the unconscious pout she gave while half-asleep.

"Ichigo, it's time to wake up!" he merrily sang again, this time louder and clearer. It was just a fraction of a second that he moved out of the way in time before a fist could meet his face. Of course, that meant she was awake.

"Go away…" an exhausted mumble escaped from her lips, making him roll his eyes and wonder why it took her so long to get up in the morning. He guessed she was a deep sleeper, unlike himself who woke up at 6am sharp. Looking at the mini alarm clock on her bedside table – which had no alarm set that day – the time currently read 10:45am.

Kisshu looked back at Ichigo, to find that she had quickly covered her head with the top edges of her blanket, purposefully snoring to act as if she were still asleep.

Feeling a little cheekiness overpower his boredom at that moment, the sneaky alien slid one of his hands under one corner of the crisp clean blanket and slowly crept his way up to Ichigo's torso, preparing to attack her with a tickle war.

Just as he was going to countdown the tempting seconds and begin tickling her thin build to wake her up in 'Kisshu Style', a strong grip around his wrist abruptly stopped him from doing so.

"Don't you dare" Ichigo threateningly warned in a dozy state, pulling his arm further inside the blankets and hugging it closer to her neck to avoid him tickling her in the waist and torso. "Unless you want your arm to be snapped off of its joints, I suggest you stop."

Kisshu smirked, realising it was the perfect opportunity to cup her chin even if he couldn't see it, since his fingers were so close to her face anyway. "Well" he chuckled amusedly at how she playfully smacked his hand which was buried beneath the covers with her. "You're no fun..."

Slowly retracting his arm whilst wondering how else he could awake the sleeping beauty, Kisshu smiled devilishly with an ingenious light-bulb moment hitting him. He quietly stood up to get on his feet, grabbing two ends of the pink and white blanket, a devious plan in mind.

"You could've woken up peacefully and start the day with a freshened mind, but" he nonchalantly began, slyly lifting one edge of the blanket partially. "I guess you leave me with no choice…"

Ichigo worriedly gulped at the sound of his mischievous tone, knowing it meant something unfortunate for her was to come. _Uh-oh, that doesn't sound too good…_

Within a split second which shocked her senses impressively, Kisshu yanked the covers away in one sweep neat motion, unveiling a young beautiful girl with pyjamas covering not even half her pale smooth skin.

Gasping as the cold of the room beyond her toasty warm blankets travelled to her skin, she jolted straight up in the bed with eyes drilling holes into his, deep furrows between her eyebrows.

Kisshu smirked devilishly at the over dramatic face she expressed and the way her cherry red hair was tousled and out of place, silently snickering when the stunned girl quickly brought her arms up to cover her chest. She looked quite vulnerable and easy to encounter…

"Hand it over, you clown" she threateningly warned in a lowered, rather haunting, tone and heightened up to his eye level whilst still on the bed with her knees. There was no such thing as a morning smile when it came to Momomiya Ichigo, and awaking to see her twice already, Kisshu knew her grimace was certainly not a joke.

He glanced at the blanket which he swiped off her body in one yanking snatch, then calmly turned back to look at Ichigo and pulled on a half sympathetic half insulting face. "Oh, you mean _this_…?" he waved her belonging in front of her glaring eyes, snatching it away just in time to avoid her catching it again.

"Don't play stupid, Kisshu" she warned in what sounded like the final time before she'd seriously take it into action. Huffingly placing two palms on her hips, her mouth twitched with temptation to spit a few swearing curses or two to him. "Just. Give. It. BACK!"

The teenaged babysitter froze for a while, what was once a plain face now growing into a freak-like smile. "If you want your baby blankie back" he teased and took a slight step backwards, taking note of her shivering body without it. "Come and getttt iiiittt~!"

Ichigo sprang off her bed with no choice but to pause her beauty sleep and viciously chase him around the room, growling menacingly under her breath with every teasing line he said and every playful action he did.

Her bare arms were stretched out before her as she attempted to pry it off his dirty-tricking hands whenever the perfect chance came. Moaning like a six year old restricted from candy, Ichigo never managed to take it back with her to bed.

"Kisshu! Stop fooling around and give it back! Please!" she begged, as if she depended on the item for everything in life.

Knowing she'd give up and lose interest in the fun 'game' he was playing with her sooner or later, he abruptly stopped to halt and Ichigo, though hating for what he was doing, wondered why it was suddenly over.

She stood still and motionless just as he did, about a metre in length away from him from across the other side of the bed. _Is there something the matter…? N-not that I care about him, anyway…_

After what seemed like forever as the room was filled with silence, Kisshu slowly turned around with a new type of smirk on his gorgeous charming face. It was a clever one.

The warm and cozy blanket, which so happened to be her ultimate favourite, was tossed over his shoulders like a superhero's cape. Ichigo, unamused and still infuriated, stared at him confusedly as he stretch his arms out like he was expecting her to run into them as she did to Masaya the day before.

"Fine, I'll let you go back to sleep…" he murmured in a tone which she could not tell, observing how he held the covers to her bed wide and open like he would embrace themselves with it, as if he could fly with what looked like 'bat wings'.

"Only if you give me a hug— a gentle, sweet, morning hug…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**THANK YOU**


	13. Chapter 13

_You can't be serious…_, Ichigo thought as he gazed at her with those glistening golden hues of his, shimmering with elegance and anything beyond beautiful. Arms still offering her that tempting chance to snuggle against his chest and be embraced by the blankets with him, she guessed he was.

Kisshu slightly tilted his head to one side, an evidently fake pout masking his true sneaky intention. Unconsciously licking his soft pink lips at the fuming yet befuddled state she was in, his heart began to sink, disappointed that his plan didn't work.

His eyes that were once trained on her absolutely adorable face, fell to her rising and falling chest, to then drop to her knees; one of which propped up onto the edge of the bed on the side she was standing by. Curiously narrowing his eyes and pertaining a thought of what she was doing, he watched her hop onto the bed, crawling closer and quite temptingly towards him.

Ichigo noticed how his arms fell by his sides as he observed every single inch of her body, and how his face dropped, perhaps by her strange actions. She crawled slowly, one 'step' at a time, and soon came close enough to stand on her knees and heighten to his eye level.

"You know, up until now, I've always had things _my_ way…" Ichigo breathed and spoke rather sensually, taking the dare to even smear her palm along his chest, mentally snickering as he became feebly weak at her rare tempting touch.

"Y-Yeah, _and_…?" he bravely fought against her, for he always had the same too. If she dare thought he would work as her minion, she'd be undoubtfully wrong. His heart skipped a beat as her hand slowly ran down his chest and abdomen, mirroring that sly cheeky smirk on her face.

"Just saying. Since I want my 'blankie' back" she imitated his childish way of calling it, pausing her hand and retracting it back to herself. "And you want a morning hug…"

Kisshu's eyes widened not in fear but in pure amusement, his throat turning dry as she slowly bent backwards and quite cheerfully flopped down back into her bed. Noticing a slight blush emerging on his pale white cheeks at the position she expected him to hug her in, she winningly chuckled at the action he had fallen for.

The babysitter inhaled and exhaled sturdily a couple of times, trying to make sense if this was the best dream since forever or just reality as he hopefully wished. "Very well" he cleared his throat. "Your wish is my command…"

Spotting an empty space next to her laying body, he carefully sat down in the free space beside her and stared pointlessly at the ceiling. A slight tug on his polka-dot pink and white 'cape' with his back slightly facing her, Kisshu inwardly pulled down a fist of glory from the air, gratified that he was irresistible.

She couldn't even wait fifteen seconds in silence.

"Could you hurry up, please" she pretendingly batted her eyelashes as he looked down at her over his shoulder. "I'm starting to get cold!"

"Oh really, now?" he casually raised an eyebrow and slightly turned himself around so that he could take a proper glance at her oh-so cute face. He gently clamped a hand over her mouth, continuing to speak before she could even say anything herself. Ichigo was only restricted to nodding, his hand preventing her from talking. "Well, consider this the best way to warm you up…"

Not even within a blink of an eye, the patterned blanket was thrown over her body, his body heat radiating itself to her cold shivering skin. But a gentle warm embrace was not what she had gotten – no, instead a heavy weight pushed down against her physique, almost crushing her slim build.

Ichigo gasped at the sudden unexpected activity, her eyes widened in shock as she really couldn't tell what was going on. He was laying on top of her with his back pressed against her torso, the thick cushiony covers separating them from their skin or clothes meeting in contact.

"K-Kisshu!" she yelped with shock, believing that her lungs could collapse any moment. In fact, it was possible that he could squash her flat. "Get off me! I… I can't breathe!"

The green haired alien evily snickered and even let out a short cackle. As if he were a girl, examining each and every one of his nails, he ignored her completely as if she weren't even there.

Ichigo ferociously squirmed about beneath the bed covers and struggled to push his heavy-ish weight off. Due to the pressure he was exerting on her however, it seemed almost impossible.

"What was that you said…?" he playfully questioned in a teasing tone.

"Kisshu, I'm serious!" she sucked in a huge amount of air, but reluctantly had to force it back out again. Under the covers where his body heat had been distributed, it felt as hot as an oven with much less oxygen. "I can't breathe!"

"I don't believe you, Koneko-chan~" Kisshu smirked, imagining that this was the perfect way to get her back in revenge when she sprinted into Aoyama's arms the night before.

"I mean it!" she panicked, and breathed with a lot of difficulty._ If he keeps this up… I think I might die! _

The redhead desperately tried shoving him off, and even in an outrageous situation like this, irrelevantly began to imagine what the mattresses must feel like... With the thick material carpeting her entire face – not to mention it was totally dark under there – her supply of oxygen was becoming limited.

Chest aching with a deepening pain, Ichigo began shaking in fear that he would never let her go. That he would never let her breathe.

"Ki–!"

"Say, 'Kisshu-kun is the best babysitter in the entire universe'…" he cheekily announced and interrupted, knowing quite in fact that she was struggling to escape. "And _then_ I'll let you go…"

The sounds of harsh breathing and fidgeting could be heard, and not one single bit did he feel sorry for her. She had, after all, crossed the lines and did what he feared the most… love another man.

"Never!" she protested. Time could as well have been running out, but she wouldn't let those pathetic words get the better of her. Momomiya Ichigo always had things her way, and that goes for saying who's the best babysitter as well.

"That's fine with me" Kisshu nonchalantly stretched his muscles and ignored her huffing and swearing, acting as if he was the only one there. "I'll just stay here aaaaalllllll day long!"

"Kisshu! Please! Punish me in any other way you like… but just get off me, you meanie! I… I… c-cant… I'm running out of air!"

"Not unless you say those words!"

"F*ck you, Kisshu!" I'd never in my life even think about you like that!" she spat with growing hatred, feeling the climax of the heat inside increasing like the heat from an active volcano.

"Fine. Suit yourself–"

"Please! I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"This is a really comfy bed, you have here" Kisshu mocked her and said rather loudly. Spreading his arms and legs, relaxing until she satisfied his selfish desires, the mischievous young babysitter chuckled at what great power he had gained in one single action. He didn't think bribing someone into saying something against their own will in their very own home would be so easy. "Say it, and I'll leave. Simple."

Ichigo brought her hands up to her rapidly rising and falling chest, and tried with whatever energy remained in her to throw him off the bed; or at least off of her. "Waiting…!" she heard him sing and feverishly listed all the unnoticeable simplistic ways to kill a person, and make sure it never gets discovered.

"Kisshuyou'rethebest. Now LET ME GO!" Ichigo cried with hopelessness, shrieking what he hankered after and wished that would be enough to set herself free.

"Nooooope. I want you to say, exactly: 'Kisshu-kun is the best babysitter in the entire universe'!"

"K-Kisshu-kun…"

"Yessss…?"

"Is the best… b-babysitter…"

Kisshu was suddenly met by silence. He sighed dissapointedly at how she couldn't even complete his scentence. _That's unless if…_ He gulped. But after feeling her chest move in a shallow forced way, heaved a sigh of relief that nothing unfortunate came upon him – yet.

'_Make sure her death is slow… painful_.'

"Kisshu-kun is the best… the best babysitter in… th-the entire… universe…"

The green haired alien disguised perfectly in human form, was frozen still and motionless; his brother's heartbreaking life-shattering words repeating over and over in head like a permanent serial loop. The one thing he was afraid of, was loosing her, and laying on top of her was definitely not doing him any good.

Slowly, but surely, he hopped off the 'bump' he temporarily relaxed on, and did that just in time as an ever so infuriated and blood thirsty Ichigo bursted out of her coffin, breathing way too unsteadily and most likely in a deathly ghoulish way.

Kisshu regretfully gulped and nervously stared at her over-the-top angered face. Slowly taking a few steps back and eventually reaching about her bedroom door, the carer apprehensively smiled and skedaddled out of there as fast as he could with no looking back.

"Hehehe… breakfast will be ready downstairs!~"

* * *

**I should let you all know that, as well as creating cute 'fluffy' scenes, I can pretty easily ruin them too… kekekeke…**

**Oh, and I never expected to get 100 reviews already! *squeals* That makes me absolutely excited to write more for my readers! So THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**


	14. Chapter 14

The clock had just just struck 11am to the morning, the sun had already risen about half way up in the clear blue sky, and the melodic chirping of fluffy-feathered birds could be heard twittering somewhere along her window cill outside.

Kisshu merely cantered out of her bedroom door with the shrill that he'd make themselves breakfast, though it was more likely he'd lock himself up and slip inside in a closet to hide away from her, and leaving Ichigo to restlessly catch her breath again.

Gripping the fine edges which rimmed the top of the blanket, Ichigo pierced her fingernails deep into the comfortable fabric and growled menacingly with so much animosity, it wouldn't be a surprise if it had torn between her hands.

"Kisshu…" she atrociously snarled with venom and grudge dripping off the end of his name. Coercively drawing in the humid yet refreshing air of her room and furiously exhaled it back out again, Ichigo was sure enough that he'd turned her crazy.

The redhead flung her head back until it plunged into the matching patterned pillow of her bed, and premedidatingly pulled on her cherry red hair, so much fury and hatred boiling in her blood right now that she was close to tearing the ruby locks out.

Without even caring what the world would have thought of it, the poor distressed girl fidgeted in her bed and purposefully began kicking her legs. The sounds of her ravingly thrashing around in her large bed could probably even be heard downstairs, and started to thrust the blankets off of her body.

"Ugh! Why didn't I stop him?!" she groaned, not calming down a single bit or stopping to relax her muscles for a second. Her face was reddened with blood rushing to her cheeks, neck and chest, and she'd never felt so frustrated in her entire life. Not up until now…

_Why did I let him get the better of me?!_ Recalling the struggling experience she just had and inwardly shivering that he might be not be the safest person to be around now, Ichigo growled even deathlier under her breath, determined to get revenge. If not right now, then at least later. Later when he did not expect it…

Just before she could kick the blankets off the messy bed in pure hatred, and to obviously drain her anger and power out, a small but ear-splittingly loud ping came from her bedside table. Since she hasn't set an alarm for that day – who would, when you could sleep in all day? – that only meant the sound was coming from her mobile phone.

Ichigo instantly froze, one leg higher towards her torso than the other as she was still thrashing about that moment, and shot up straight in her bed like restarting a programmed robot. She abducted the communication device from the polished top of her bedside table and clicked the home button to turn it on.

_A text…?_, she confusedly looked at the bright handheld screen, gripping onto the edges of the phone really tight. _Right now?_

Ichigo puzzlingly wondered who it could be that texted her late in the morning. Knowing that her two best friends, Moe and Miwa, were spending luxury time with their families during break while she did absolutely nothing, the suddenly calm girl narrowed her eyes at the small screen and scanned the sender's name a few times without assurance that this was a dream or not.

Her heart beating twice than normal, she was so shocked to have learned who had sent her the text, that the phone almost jumped out of her hands as if it didn't believe her either.

"M-M-_Masaya_?!" Ichigo gasped and speculated how on earth he had gotten her number, more or less how his name was strangely saved in the contacts anyway. Seconds ticked and hours passed, the redhead could not apprehend what was going on. It was truly bewildering.

_How… w-why… how did he know my contact number…?!_, she inwardly shrieked, feeling a mixture of different emotions flowing through her body all in one go. Bewildered, excited, shocked, confused, Ichigo continued to stare at the small flat device in her palms and was really too stunned for words.

"I don't get it…" the redhead mumbled to herself as she tried to think how it all happened. It just didn't seem real: since when did the coolest, most popular guy in school even bother to text a shy unknown girl like her, one he only ran into a few unlucky times? "It's not like he'd ask for it… or anyone else, for that matter."

The images of two cheerfully bright girls popped into her head, and immediately, Ichigo lead to the idea that it was them who had done her a huge thankful favour. _Moe and Miwa… did they do this for me…?_ After a few long moments of gathering the deduced information in her head whilst nodding at all the possibilities, Ichigo quietly squeaked and performed a little 'fangirl cheer'.

_Those two, they're the best friends you can ever have in the world!_ Excitedly calming herself down a while later, she mentally thanked her beautiful sisters and appreciated how lucky she was to have them. She soon found herself so wrapped up in the thrilling conversation going on in her mind, that she had almost forgotten about the phone cradled close to her chest, more importantly the text she had received.

Slowly peeling her mobile phone away from her chest, which felt slightly warm from her rising body temperature, Ichigo anxiously bit her lips and entered the passcode, a tingling sensation stirring in her stomach from all the anxiety and tension.

_[Sender: Masaya Aoyama  
__To: Strawberry Princess / 11:01am]  
__Hey, what's up Momomiya-san? You okay? _

Ichigo brought a tightened fist to her tender pink lips and restrained herself from screaming from the top of her lungs, simply inhaling a deep exaggerated breath to cool her dancing mind down. _It IS him! It is Aoyama-kun! But… what do I say back…?_

_[Sender: Strawberry Princess  
__To: Masaya Aoyama / 11:02am]  
__Ohayo! Yes, I'm fine! I'm doing very well thank you! ^_^_

Judging by her inclusively hyper response, she sounded to be more of a maniac than just an average schoolgirl. Ichigo reread her text reply and nervously scratched her head and regretted typing her thoughts out before even evaluating them properly.

_[Sender: Masaya Aoyama  
__To: Strawberry Princess / 11:04am]  
__That's good to hear! So… will you be doing anything tonight? You free…? _

The red haired girl could've sworn he was asking her out on a date. It had to be; the exclamation that he was glad for her, slowly approaching her in a casual yet winning sort of way, just texting her at the wrong time of the day. It made perfectly good sense to believe that he was.

Ichigo squirmed in pure excitement while still sitting on her bed, completely erasing the frustration and anger she was expressing just earlier and drummed her feet rapidly on the floor. _This must be a dream! Masaya, asking me, Momomiya Ichigo, the most unsociable difficult person in maybe the whole entire school, on a date. I'm going to a date! A date with Masaya! Incredible! _

Too delighted for words, she hopped off the bed and twirled around and jumped in mid air, unable to express her happy emotions. Squealing and dancing, shimmying and fangirling, Ichigo dashed in the direction of her bathroom, prepared to freshen up and start a new day with a smile.

She cantered into the bathroom with so much joy ready to burst out, and hurriedly took a quick morning shower along with brushing her hair and teeth. A ray of sunlight seeped in through the small almost unreachable glass window and reflected off the surface of the huge shiny mirror, warming her skin in a peaceful enjoyable way.

Ichigo hummed a little random tune, anything to express her cheery mood no matter how silly or uneccassary, as she rapidly brushed her teeth and wondered what would be the perfect outfit to wear. The sounds of children playing outside along with tiny cute birds chirping their morning melodies rung in her ears, and though most of the time she found them pretty childish and annoying, Ichigo was pleased with the fact that the whole neighbourhood seemed happy. For a first.

She sighed with pleasure, her heart skipping a beat to the memory of…

_Uh-oh_. Ichigo suddenly stopped brushing her teeth and anxiously glanced at the time, taking note that it had been about fifteen minutes since she had last replied to his text. Her heart skipped a beat with worry that he might have forgotten her or moved on to another random girl by the time she came back. _I can't believe I had forgotten to text back! _

Gasping at her total stupidity, Ichigo ruthlessly spat the remainders of the foamy toothpaste out into the sink, wasting no time to sprint to her bedroom and grab for the phone before it may be too late. She prayed that her school crush was still available, frantically turning the device on to check if he had gone.

_[Sender: Masaya Aoyama  
__To: Strawberry Princess / 11:08am]  
__Momomiya-san? You still there…? _

_[Sender: Stawberry Princess  
__To: Masaya Aoyama / 11:20am]  
__Yes! I'm so sorry! _

Sighing with relief that it had been sent not a moment too soon, Ichigo flopped backwards into the bed and allowed her limbs to relax from the uneccassary tension she had felt. Missing oppurtunities and failing chances were very common when it came to the brown eyed girl…

_[Sender: Masaya Aoyama  
To: Strawberry Princess / 11:22am]  
:) No problem. So… are you free later on today? I was thinking, maybe you and I could see each other for a bit, considering it's a nice day and all…_

The redhead straightened up and sat boredly on the edge of her still-to-be-tidied bed, a smile forming on her lips as her wishes came true. Aoyama still wanted that date, just as much as she did.

Ichigo began to type out a casual response, nothing too wordy and certainly not eager; learning from old mistakes and recalling the helpful advice from her friends, she began to reply in a mature easy-going way. Adding a little 'cool' to the touch. She paused and erased the current answer to his question, shaking her head and unknowingly biting her lips. None of her texts seemed… normal.

Just as she was going to reply after reading it several times on her mobile phone screen, a green-haired amber-eyed very attractive looking boy floated around in her head and strangely abstrained her from clicking the send option.

Of course, how could she have forgotten her babysitter, the aggravating teen who was hired to take care of the whole week? Ichigo slumped her shoulders knowing that she'd never be able to date Masaya now, not with Kisshu still around and still alive. So mentally frowning and letting out an exasperated moan, she began to reword her text so that she could reject the sweet offer in the nicest possible way.

"Ichigo!" a deep hollering voice reached her ears, making the girl jerk her body in surprise. Just as she was reluctantly thinking about him, he appeared as if he were a genie in a lamp…

_[Sender: Strawberry Princess  
__To: Masaya Aoyama / 11:25am]  
__I'm super sorry Aoyama-kun, but I don't know if I can make it today. Maybe some other time? Again, I'm really sorry…_

"Ichigo?!" Kisshu called again, and this time not from the kitchen but at the bottom of the stairs. The redhead squeaked from the sternness of his tone, noticing how it seemed much more concerning this time. "Breakfast is ready, you know!"

_[Sender: Masaya Aoyama  
__To: Strawberry Princess / 11:25am]  
__Um… sure… okay. Btw, who was that guy last night? You know, the one who pulled you away. Is something going on…? Is he your boyfriend? _

The faint sound of footsteps ascending the staircase of her home could be heard from her bedroom since the door was left wide and open. Panicking that she'd be discovered talking to someone he hated – which she assumed from the nasty snarl Kisshu gave to her crush – Ichigo hastily texted back an apologising reply.

_[Sender: Strawberry Princess_  
_To: Masaya Aoyama / 11:25am]_  
_Look, I'm sorry but I gotta go now! I hope we can see each other again another time! Bye!_

Ichigo hurriedly closed the messaging application and turned the device off before placing it back atop on the bedside table. Leaping off her messy bed and shutting the door on her way out of the room, she then zoomed across the hallway and ran towards the direction of the stairs…

* * *

**I bet you're all like, "Ha! Aoyuck gets no date with her!" XD**

**This chapter was extra (twice as) long so I hope I get more reviews this time! **


	15. Chapter 15

With her bedroom door shut and closed off from the rest of the house, Ichigo felt it was safe enough to scramble down the stairs, regardless that she needed to tidy the heaps of junk and clutter in her room. Every step down the carpeted clean stairs sent a regretful pain to her heart; just why did she turn down the date, anyway?

She was too occupied in her own little world in the midst of her brain – the 'What I Did Wrong' world – that she barely noticed Kisshu arriving almost halfway up the stairs, abruptly stopping with his arms crossed to block the worried looking girl in her path.

Her eyes, glistening and almost on the verge of tears, held worry and grief in them. Automatically processing the saddened and what seemed like heart-broken emotions, he led to think that it was all his fault. That she was distressed over the hectic scene she had experienced earlier in her room. _This… she's almost crying… This is all my fault!_

Biting his lips with the thought that _he_ was the cause of her pain, Kisshu longingly gazed at the redhead with sorrowful regretting eyes, ones that showed apology and sincerity instead of that usual happiness to see her. He didn't expect that such a tough unbeatable girl like her would be broken apart so easily. The babysitter really had gone too far…

Still wrapped up in the heated conversation going on in her mind, Ichigo hadn't even realised that Kisshu was right in front of her, much less blocking her path midway. _Why didn't I just say yes? Why did I reject Aoyama-ku—?! _

Before she could apprehend what was reality from her own fantasy world, Ichigo haphazardly collided with the teenager half way up the stairs and was so trapped with the memories of her school crush, that she had lost her balance, feeling light headed in the process.

Kisshu caught her by the nick of time, holding her with his hands around her waist and back, feeling one of her own arms tightly clasped around his shoulder. Ichigo's crimson blood-red hair curtained her face, and suddenly feeling two strong arms supporting her up, she shyly raised her head to find Kisshu staring at her with very much concern.

Amber hues curiously glowing like gold, he quietly sighed as she slowly detached herself from him with unnoticeable flinching due to his touch. She gazed into his luring eyes and almost hiccupped as she slowly began falling in his trap. Cheeks reddened with a soft touch of pink rushing to her face, Ichigo secretly wiped away what was thought to be a tear drop forming in her eyes and sniffed a few times as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears.

Her breathing was short, silenced, and shallow, as was his when she unexpectedly collided into him. "Koneko-chan…" Kisshu cautiously began with slight hesitancy, reluctant to refrain from stroking her rosy pale cheeks. "I… I'm sorry about what happened earlier…"

He unconsciously gulped and exhaled with distress, worried that she'd may never want to speak with him again – not that she really had, in the first place. Ichigo's lips slightly trembled and her eyes began to sting, seeing how sympathetic he was towards her caused her to feel even more repentant. "I hope that you're not hurt by what I did…"

The redhead pursed her lips together and whipped her head away, too flustered from his touch to even look at him. Turning her back to him with her gorgeous model-like hair flowing after her, Ichigo descended the stairs in hopes of avoiding eye contact with him. Such a whimsical person like Kisshu didn't deserve attention; not right now at least, not when he was the very strange reason she turned Masaya down.

She didn't even bother with the fact that he quietly trailed after her like the end of a snake's tail, and headed straight for the family kitchen where she would simply have breakfast, leave to go back to her room and tidy it, and stay within the four pink walls until the day was over. Yes, since she had unwillingly rejected Masaya's admiring offer to bestow the day with her, Ichigo would lock herself in her own bedroom; mainly because it was such a regretful shame.

Sleepily walking into the kitchen where she found a whole table-full of delicious appetising food, she indolently dropped her body weight onto one of its surrounding chairs and hid her face inside both hands. A plate filled high with sugared honey-flavoured pancakes with a generous dressing of sweetened syrup was elegantly displayed before her, and as much as her stomach was rumbling to be fed until it was content, the redhead was too distressed to even pick up the silver fork beside it and begin munching on its captivating goodness.

Her blank eyes spiritlessly wandered around the room and landed on Kisshu's back, observing his lean muscular build and comfortable clothes which hugged his body like a girl wanting to snuggle close to a bear. The more her eyes bore onto his slim body, the more she began to wonder what he was doing.

He was presently seated on top of an island worktop which was stylishly built in the very middle of the cooking zone, his back hiding something she was slightly interested to know. Completely forgetting about the struggling moments she had endured by him, how she turned down the date as he was the very reason she couldn't go, Ichigo pushed her plate of scrumptious food away from herself and raised to her feet to stand up on her tiptoes and discover what he was doing. Or what he was eating, more like.

Kisshu's head was slightly bent downwards and his feet was casually rested on a high serving stool. Ichigo peered her head in all sorts of angles, eyes darting to any shiny reflecting object there was to sneakily watch his movements. With his attention currently absorbed into his food without alertness that he could be seen, she just about managed to spot what he was eating.

The alien, sly, sneaky, and of course smart in all categories, sensed the feeling that two gorgeous brown eyes were awkwardly staring at his back, so quickly lifted his head up and turned his head to the side a little. By the looks of it, Ichigo had somewhat silently squeaked and shot back into her chair, grabbing the fork beside her plate and began stuffing as many bites of pancake she could bare, as if she had eaten that far already.

He smirked at her shy rigid actions and sort of chuckled in amusement as she forcefully swallowed down a huge portion all in one go. Kisshu slowly spun around until he was close enough to view the girl as a whole instead of just spying on her with the corner of his eyes. Clearing his throat and causing her to hide her modest face slightly to one side, he smiled attractively and cheekily called, "Hey, Koneko-chan! I see you're enjoying yourself over there!~"

Ichigo stiffened in her seat, though it was not visible through her hidden face and half her body behind the breakfast table, her heart speeding its beat. She wouldn't dare lift her shy head up as he slowly slithered towards her and plopped his own plate on the table opposite her. Feeling how he threw one leg over the other beneath the table's surface, Ichigo's feet retreated back to herself, along with her whole body which tucked itself inwards like a turtle curling back into its shell.

Crimson coloured bangs veiled most of her glistening chocolate eyes, apart from the nose and mouth which she used to suspiciously sniff an exotic aroma and lick her lips with slight hunger. Using the chance to take a peak at what he was eating, Ichigo discovered a dish full of delectably-cooked spaghetti bolognese – one her very many favourite dishes from foreign countries – that was already half eaten and devoured.

Jealousy crept up through her spine and she couldn't help but straighten up and stare at the chopsticks which collected another bite of the spaghetti, nearing closer and closer to his mouth. "Hey, why do _you_ get to eat lunch already?!" Ichigo moaned and questioned with envy. Crossing her arms and looking back and forth between both of their plates, she annoyedly continued, "That's so not fair!"

* * *

**I was going to write more but Writer's Block decided to visit, so I'll stop and end the chapter here.  
Sorry it's so boring! I'll try to fix the plot and add more cute twists! ^-^**

**Thanks for reading~ *chuu***


	16. Chapter 16

**[ilovekisshigo apologises for the quickie filler chapter today but hopes you'll R&R anyway]**

* * *

Ichigo's oppressed facial expression contorted with jealousy as a growl of hunger erupted from her stomach.

Eyes twitching and purposefully trained at his deliciously tasty food which he casually continued eating like there was no problem at all, she half unpleasantly frowned while Kisshu glanced at her with an innocent angelic look crossing his face, a grin so wide it almost freaked her out.

"I'm having lunch because I've already eaten breakfast" he nonchalantly spoke, shrugged his shoulders and smirked as she huffingly crossed her arms, solely in defeat.

Her eyes dropped to stare at her own plate of freshly-cooked pancakes and strangely wondered if the babysitter had really made it himself...

"I– I haven't seen you" she raised her nose to fade away the embarrassment of having a stranger she barely knew cook food and politely prepare breakfast for her.

He snorted whilst finishing the last bites of his meal, and counter-stated, "Ah, but were you even awake at the time to see me?"

Watching how he rose from his seat which he barely sat at for a few minutes and proceed towards the kitchen sink to wash whatever dishes and cutlery had been used so far, Ichigo softly moaned like a childish juvenile brat choosing to be spoilt over fortunate and forced a heaving bored sigh to exaggerate her frustration.

Ever since the day he had made his first move on her, Kisshu always seemed to win every competition or argument or demand she threw at him; he always got the better of her.

It wasn't even two days ago when the redhead was abandoned by her lovable parents, whom luckily had the chance to depart from their difficult daughter and fulfil all the desire and admiration they've missed the last couple of years, and she was slowly beginning to ponder a thought of why they unremarkably hired a teenaged babysitter to take care of her in the first place.

It was odd and rather pointless, really. Was Kisshu doing a well job? Ichigo ducked her head and irritatedly banged her smooth forehead on the edge of the table in frustration; it was difficult to admit that he was in fact, doing a splendid job of looking after her.

Kisshu made sure her hair was thoroughly brushed and neatly combed, he checked every now and then if she were hungry or even the slightest bit thirsty, and buried her lack of joyfulness elsewhere.

No matter how many methods or ways she looked around it, he always seemed to have the characteristics of a caringly sweet guardian - the perfect dream babysitter any girl her age would have wanted. But Ichigo? For some reasons she could not explain, Kisshu was more of a distraction to her falling-behind social life than anything.

Even if his every movement held grace and showed love, there was no way on earth she could walk alongside an attractive playful boy and get along as how her mother might have expected of her, as it was surely against her troublesome sly behaviour.

Just thinking of his unpleasant presence made her skin crawl with emotions she couldn't comply, so Ichigo imagined that the house was empty all except for herself to avoid 'crossing the lines' and think about... him.

And just wondering about Kisshu alone sizzled her brain as it did earlier with the texts she exchanged with Masaya – and as if the world turned upside down and disobeyed her thoughts, Kisshu had quietly stood beside her with arms crossed over his chest.

Eyes twinkling, or rather flaming like the hot summer's sun, he smirked as he looked down upon her oblivious state, a devious harmless plan in mind.

_Let's have a little fun with my pretty kitty..._


End file.
